Desire
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Neil always considered the hair stylist an annoying narcissist. Allen found it fun to toy with the grumpy animal seller. Neither of them planned to be lovers, but they didn't expect to see a familiar face return to Echo Village. And they couldn't deny the tension between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- My friend and fellow author, RandomJaz is writing a similar plot to this one. Our stories will be different, but will have the same general idea. Wouldn't want people to think that we ripped each other off. If you enjoy this one, check out Problem Prizes. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Dear my love._

 _Why have you not written back to me yet? I've sent you so many letters! It might not even be your fault. Surely the postman must be a woman. That would explain it. Unless you wanted to keep them for safekeeping? Oh, that must be it! I'm sure that you at least gotten all the presents I've sent you. I know exactly what kind of flowers that you just adore. Look, I know that we had a huge fight before I left, but we can make up for it. I've missed you. My body misses you too, but you are always in my thoughts._

 _Your lovely, Michelle._

 _P.S. I took some pictures of the city where our latest show was. I wish you could have been here. Sigh. But that's life as a traveling performer. I'll even send you a cute little souvenir._

Allen sighed as he read over the current letter that Michelle sent to him. Another to add to the pile deep in his closet. He didn't want to open any of the letters that she sent, but his curiosity kept bugging him to. A small part of his heart still loved her, very very deep in his mind. It wasn't enough to fight the truth, barely even scratching the surface.

When they had met two years ago, he had thought that she was cute. Rio had built her home right next to his, so he would often see her leave to go to the restaurant. Feeling flirty, he had decided to ask her if she needed him to walk her there. She had replied with a high-pitched chuckle and grabbed onto his arm. That soon became their routine. He would wait outside of his house, since she took so much longer to get ready. They didn't have to much to talk about, but that didn't even bother him then. All he cared about then was getting closer to her. Before Allen knew it, he had fallen for the pink magician. It didn't take him long to find a ring that she would like. She had said yes to him, becoming his girlfriend.

Michelle had been a good girlfriend at first. She had been sweet and charming, offering to spend time with him when neither of them worked. They had attended festivals together, holding hands in front of the others whenever they could. Michelle wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he was hers, and he didn't mind that. There was nothing wrong with a girl with confident. She was his princess.

But their happiness didn't last forever. Once Michelle's birthday came around, she had wanted a diamond. He wasn't a miner, so he wouldn't want to get dirty. So he had decided to ask Rio for her help. The farmer had agreed to get the diamond for him, but she wanted a free haircut in the process since getting a diamond wasn't easy at all. He didn't like doing things for free, but he had done it for his girlfriend. Michelle had gushed over the ore of course, praising him all the while. But he still owed Rio the free haircut.

While he was in the middle of dying Rio's hair, Michelle had made her way into the salon. She had ignored Rio as if the farmer wasn't there. Allen knew that she didn't like the farmer, but didn't think anything of it. But once Rio made her way out, Michelle had snapped at him like a bear.

 _"What the hell was that? Did you just give her a free haircut? You've NEVER given me one for free, and I'm your girlfriend!"_

 _"I was just repaying a favor. It has nothing to do with you, Michelle."_

 _"It has something to do with me if you owe another girl a favor! What exactly did you do? She must have gotten you with her feminine charms. You know, under her nasty farm clothes. You clearly must have slept with her!"_

 _"That's bullshit and you know it."_

 _"You can't lie to me, Allen. Why the hell would you even need to repay a favor? Surely must have been a sexual one."_

 _"I can't believe you would accuse me of cheating. You know what I had to do to get you that diamond? I had to ask Rio to get it for me."_

 _"You couldn't even get the diamond yourself."_

Michelle had slapped him, walking out of the salon, leaving a very pissed off Allen alone to his thoughts. He had gone to her house a couple days after that to apologize, but he had walked in on her whispering to herself about how she was using him for his money. He had confronted her, and she admitted right to his face that she didn't love him and she never did. It was at that moment that his heart broke for the first time, shattering to the floor as her words sank in.

He ignored her for the next week that she was there. She left two weeks after their final confrontation. Once she was gone, he finally felt peace. He even started to fall for Rio. But a year later she died, Klaus being unable to detect what she had. He had claimed that there was nothing that he could do, but Allen didn't believe him. That didn't stop him from feeling sympathy for the doctor.

But it was only a couple of weeks after Rio's death when Michelle started sending letters to him. The first letter had been an apology letter, longer than any she ever sent. Still depressed about Rio, he had burned Michelle's letter. It reminded him that he wasted time with Michelle. Time he could have used to be with Rio.

"Hey, Allen, are you coming?" Rod popped his head into his bedroom, the pet seller looking a bit frazzled. "Didn't Felicity invite us to her room in the inn. We don't want to be late."

"Sorry about that," Allen sighed, wanting to get his mind off of his annoying ex. "I'm coming. Don't lose your head. You would if it wasn't attached to your neck, I swear."

"Good," Rod sighed as well. "I'm not too comfortable with spin the bottle."

"You'll be fine. Hopefully you'll be too drunk to be nervous."

"You drink more than I do!"

"You're not wrong. Come on, let's go."

Felicity had invited over Tina, Iroha, Yuri, Neil, Soseki, and Sanjay. Amir had been too busy to show up. No one had seen Witch Princess since Rio died. Some say that she moved. Dunhill even assumed that the Witch Princess killed Rio herself and ran to avoid getting punished. But Allen didn't want to think. Luckily for him, Soseki had brought a bunch of drinks for everyone. Allen and Tina had the most drinks. Tina for wanting to have a good time and Allen just wanted to clear his head for a while. But soon all the others started drinking as well. No one wanted to be the only one sober after all. It'd be like they were missing out on all the fun.

"We can use my bottle," Sanjay said, placing his empty bottle in the middle of the circle. "I guess since it's my bottle, I'll go first? Unless someone else wants to volunteer? I don't mind."

"You should go since it is your bottle. But, we should make a rule," Felicity raised her finger. "How about both of the people who kiss have to take a drink afterwards. The more drunk we all get, the funnier it shall be."

"Sounds good!" Tina put her arm around Sanjay as he spot the narrow bottle. Everyone kept their eyes on the bottle, Neil and Soseki looking at the bottle as if it were the meaning of life. Or that they didn't get chosen. The bottle seemed to follow their commands, landing on Allen.

"Oh," Iroha giggled. "How unfortunate."

"It's fine," Sanjay looked calmed, even as he moved in close. He pecked the stylist on the cheeks, one on each side. Allen grabbed his face and pulled him close for a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, Sanjay took a breath.

"I deserve better than just a kiss on the cheek," Allen winked at the butler, making Rod and Tina erupt with laughter. Sanjay awkwardly nodded at him before taking another bottle.

"Yes, sir."

The game continued like this for a bit, everyone feeling a bit awkward every time they landed on someone of the same gender. Hell, Rod was even embarrassed kissing the quiet Yuri. Allen could even see how red the tailor's face was. It was a bit cute. Allen and Tina kept getting each other by some luck.

"Oh my," Tina winked at him, completely drunk at this point. "Keep this up and we might need to book the next room."

"Oh, I'll take good care of you."

"Idiots," Neil shook his head at them, fixing Allen with a sharp glare. "Don't you have anything better to do then flirt with every girl in here?"

"If I don't, who will?" Allen took another swig as he fixed Neil a cocky smirk. Now Neil was fun to mess with. The animal seller's buttons were so easy to push, and it was fun to see how far he could push his limit. He would get flustered before calling him a moron. Oh, what fun.

Allen looked down at the bottle as Neil spun it with all of his might, the bottle spinning making him a little more dizzy than already was. His ears were lightly ringing, giving a buzzing sensation in his eardrums. As the bottle started to slow down, he began to remember how him and a bunch of others had played spin the bottle before Rio's death. One of them being Michelle.

He suddenly felt sick as flashbacks started to swirl in his mind. Michelle laughing as she leaned over to give him their very first kiss. How awkward they both had felt, hearts beating so fast. So when the bottle landed on him, he saw Michelle glaring at him in disbelief. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, slamming their mouths together. He let out a sigh at the familiar warmth of their kiss, his tongue moving in to meet with hers. Even still, everything came rushing back. All of the anger and regret. But this wasn't Michelle. This was Neil he was kissing. He felt his eyes start to water at all she put him through, digging his nails into Neil's shoulder. He couldn't help crying as he rubbed Neil's tongue with his. He couldn't help it. It was just his heart betraying him. He pulled away abruptly as he felt Neil dig his teeth into his tongue.

"Oh," Rod nudged Iroha. "That was pretty steamy right?"

"Oh cute," she agreed, hugging the pet owner. "Maybe Allen should book the room with Neil instead of Tina!"

"Neil stealing my man. How rude of him to do such a thing," Tina whined as Yuri patted her on the back. Soseki and Sanjay had moved themselves to the corner, talking with each other quietly. Neil was rubbing his lips, glaring at Allen as if he wanted to kill him.

Allen had to keep himself from vomiting as he felt the room spin. His tongue still stung from Neil's teeth. He felt an ache spread through his head, the ringing in his ears making it even worse. He suddenly wanted to go home and sleep. Oh, was he going to be hungover tomorrow. Good thing that it was a Wednesday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

That fucking asshole!

Neil angrily stomped his way home from the inn after the scene that the stupid redhead had caused. It was supposed to be a small quick peck, not a long and wet make out. He could still feel the tingles on his tongue, despite how many times he wiped at his mouth. Why in the hell had he been kissed like that? He didn't ask for it.

As for who he kissed, he would rather it had been anyone else. While some people in town annoyed him at some point or another, Allen always bothered him. The stylist was too conceited for his own good, and he let everyone around him know about it. It was always, "I'm good at this" and "I'm good at that". His ego was so big, it could probably fit in both parts of town. While a lot of the people in town were wrapped around his nimble finger, Neil didn't believe any of his intentions were good. Even from day one, he hated him.

When he first met Allen, the redhead had been eating lunch with Rio and Rod. Neil still remembered the way his sharp blue eyes had judged his ragged appearance, full of contempt as if Neil wasn't worthy of even looking at him. Rio and Rod had watched on, not realizing that the two were slowly becoming rivals from first sight. It really was hate at first sight. Neil even remembered the first words he heard coming from those smug lips. Words that still pissed him off to no end.

"THAT'S Neil? What a huge letdown. I was expecting someone more exciting and better looking. Guess I set my hopes too high."

Neil almost punched his door open as he recalled that day. There was no way that someone who says that to someone they first met can be a good person. And Neil was right on his hypothesis. Every chance he got, the hairdresser said something to make him mad. Unfortunately for him, Allen realized how easily annoyed he was. He cursed Rio for putting his house right next to the salon. He had a high chance of leaving his house at the same time as him. Luckily he worked beside Rod, who was a lot less annoying then his childhood friend. Rod might be a bit too optimistic at time, but he would rather deal with that.

When he finally made it to his bed, he got in as soon as he could, being too lazy to change clothes. He lazily let his boots drop to the ground, not caring if he got mud on his floor. It had rained so much recently that he didn't even bother to be annoyed by it at this point. He would appreciate if the weather went back to sunny for a week before rain, but the sky disagreed with him.

He put a hand to his lips, as if he could still feel something. While he hated the narcissistic redhead, his lips had been so soft against his. He couldn't deny that he liked the kiss. He still remembered the way the redhead had pulled him closer and clawed at him, almost desperately. It was a passionate kiss, as if kissing a soulmate. But why had he been kissed like that? And why in the hell did it make his heart race?

Neil shook his head, it must have been the alcohol thinking for him. He shouldn't have liked it at all. He didn't like it. He didn't! He let out a small groan as his head began to pound. Not even asleep yet and he could already tell that he was getting a hangover. When morning came, he knew what he had to do. He had to confront Allen and ask him what the hell that was even about.

Neil sluggishly made his way out of his bed, holding a hand against his head as a sharp pain shot to his temples. He glared at the rain pouring down outside of his window. Rain meant that he couldn't work and if he couldn't work, he'd be bored for the whole day. He didn't feel like picking up his guitar and all of his books started to bore him. This was the only time that he was lucky that his house was next to the salon. He could go in and get out quickly. Depending on how long he felt like ranting to Allen.

Skipping putting on protecting against the downpour, he swiftly slid inside the salon, only getting a bit wet. Being only seven, he knew that Allen would still be asleep. But Neil didn't care if he had to wake him up. He wanted answers. But there was something intimidating about making his way over to the stairs, the darkened lights and rain gave the place a gloomy feel to it. Each step seemed to creak beneath his step, as if it decided to break after years of work. But this house wasn't too old. Surely Rio didn't mess up when she made this building. Ignoring the warning feeling in his gut, he knocked on the door at the top of the stairs.

For a few minutes nothing happened, so he tried again, a bit harder. He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited to get greeted. But after minutes, he started to get annoyed. He didn't care if Allen wasn't working today. It gave him no reason to be asleep for so long. He pounded on the door as hard as he could, feeling his patience slowly melt away.

His fist stopped in mid air as the door was slammed opened, revealing a very disgruntled redhead. Allen glared down at Neil, his normally smug blue eyes darkened by a hangover. But Neil couldn't help notice his hair.

"You look terrible, but your hair still looks that good? What is your secret?" Neil couldn't help but asking. Surely it had to be some type of magic. No way was it possible without some sort of trick.

"You woke me up just to ask me about my hair?" Allen rolled his eyes. "If you are going to disturb my slumber, at least let it be important! Why the hell are you even here this early for anyways."

"I came to ask about yesterday. About that kiss."

"What about it?"

"Well," Neil put his hand on his chin as he thought of what to say. Every second that passed seemed to be pissing the redhead off even more. "That wasn't what we all agreed on. It was supposed to be a small one. Why in the hell did you make out with me like that."

"I was drunk," Allen shrugged. "Look, it was just a kiss, okay? Just forget about it."

"I can't forget about it," Neil huffed in response. "You can't just kiss someone like that and just act like it was nothing. I couldn't stop wondering about it all night. Why?"

"Why does it even matter to you," the stylist mused, as if realizing something. Neil didn't like the way his lips curved into a smirk. His heart began to pound a bit as the redhead continued. "Unless you liked it? If it was enough to keep you up at night."

"I didn't like it," Neil denied, feeling his cheeks warm up as he remembered the previous night. He made a mistake coming here and he could tell that the other realized it as well. "You're just an idiot."

"You don't need to lie to me," Allen smirked even more as he dragged Neil into his room. He kept a hand wrapped around Neil's wrist as he threw him onto the bed and climbed on until he was right on top of him. "When will you ever listen to your own desire? My, you look so cute with your face being that red. Red really is such a good color for you, sweetheart."

"Get off me, you idiot!" Neil tried to struggled, but couldn't do much with his wrist restrained. He glared up at the taunting hairdresser. "I never said that I enjoyed it. How ignorant can you be?"

"No need for insults, my dear," Allen leaned down until his mouth was right up to Neil's ear. "We can keep going if you want to. I meant what I said about that kiss not meaning anything to me. But our next kiss will."

"No it won't," Neil tried to kick against him, but the redhead only laughed.

"How about we find out."

Neil wanted to snap back, but soon felt Allen's lips on his. At first he tripped to keep his lips shut, but as soon as their tongues met, he felt himself relax. Part of him knew that he should keep fighting back, but his body didn't resist. It has been a while since he did this with someone and his body missed the feeling. The hands gripping his wrists relax, joining with his as he was kissed harder, feeling pressed into the bed. He let out a sigh as one of Allen's hands made its way to his hair, gripping it delicately. His mind felt hazy everytime his tongue explored his mouth, a slight ringing in his ear. But as soon as Allen pulled away, Neil went back to glaring at him.

"Are you done now, asshole?" he couldn't free his hands, so he resorted to digging his fingernails into his hands. But Allen only flinched.

"Not yet," He glared down at him. "Don't do that."

"I can do what I want," Neil hissed at him, deciding to look down so that he wouldn't be gazing into such taunting blue eyes. But by doing that, he noticed that the hairdresser was awake in more ways than one. "Are you always this damn horny in the morning?"

"Well you did wake me up," Allen leaned down to whisper into his ear again. "And don't play innocent. You're hard as well, mister."

"It's a natural body reaction!"

"Then let's see how the rest of you responds."

Neil jumped a bit in surprise as he felt his pants being tugged off, his boxers coming along with it. He felt himself blush as his lower half was looked over as if he were a prize to be won. He could see the hunger in his eyes.

"If you are going to do something, than do it!" Neil looked away, the bright painted walls making him feel even more displayed.

"If you insist," Allen whispered lightly as he lowered himself so that Neil's cock was close to his mouth. He started slowly, just teasing his tip with light flicks of his tongue. He slowly circled around it as he engulfed it inch by inch. Neil let out a moan as he felt himself being sucked. He almost didn't feel the finger sliding up his thigh until it reached his entrance. He jerked slightly as he felt himself being impaled, not expecting that at all. His body shivered a bit from the unknown feeling. He huffed more as the finger moved a bit more roughly, as if trying to find something. When Neil felt his sweet spot being probed, he dug his hands into the bedsheets, ignoring the small bit of pain of being stretched at his entrance. He sluggishly opened his eyes to see the redhead bob his head, blue eyes closed as if he was enjoying himself. Neil tried to remain calm, but he was so close to the edge as he was pleasured at both ends.

"I'm going to finish," he mumbled, feeling him moved his fingers harder and swifter. Allen increased his pace on his dick, taking him all the way down. Neil felt a shudder go through him as he reached his climax, his seed shooting into the redhead's mouth. After coming, Neil fell back against the sheets, his strength failing him. Allen pulled off of him and swallowed, looking Neil straight in the eyes.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Neil," Allen gave him a smug look as he adjusted his clothes and prepared to leave the house.

"You're an asshole," Neil shot back.

"Make sure to clean up any cum that you shot onto the bed," Allen smirked again as he placed a hand on the wall. "Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't think that I've gotten any fatter, have I? I noticed that both Felicity and Iroha ate a lot more food than me, but both of them are a lot thinner. I swear I always overeat in summer," Tina had her head on her table, a half-empty glass of wine in her left hand. She and Allen were sitting at her kitchen table, where they usually drank together. They always drank together on Wednesday. Neither of them remembered when or why they started this, but it was alright with them. "It's so unfair."

"You look fine to me. If anything you got lighter over the summer," Allen absentmindedly swirled his own glass, still tired from his rude awakening this morning. He didn't expect Neil to come over to his house so early for such a stupid reason. He couldn't help what happens whenever he gets drunk. He didn't even really like Neil all that much. He just enjoyed teasing the hell out of him.

But he couldn't just ignore how red Neil had turned during their little encounter. Unfortunately for the poor animal seller, Allen had learned how to made him fluttered. All it seemed to take was just a kiss. And a little bit of foreplay of course. Allen didn't want to be in a relationship for a while, so he had expected to do those types of things so soon. He had practically made the blonde putty in his hands. Neil wasn't even his type of lover. But he wasn't interested in love. It couldn't hurt to make Neil his plaything. For now.

"Are you really sure, Allen?"

"Huh?" Allen glanced back up, not realizing that he had been lost in thought. Tina was frowning at him, one hand on her stomach and the other on the table. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure, Tina."

"I remember that time that Toni had said that I had gotten fatter. Sigh, I don't think I'll ever let that go. I wish Rio was still alive. She could relate to me about this. She was always so skinny. I miss her so much! Since she's gone, does that make you my best friend?"

"I guess so," Allen yawned. "It seems like we ended up being drinking buddies. I guess you can call me your best friend if you want to. I don't really care about that, no offense."

"I know that you and Rod have been friends since you were friends," Tina let out a sigh. "It's quite impressive that Rio brought both you and your childhood friend here. I guess that's fate, huh?"

"It is, hmmm? Rod's been a nuisance ever since we were kids. Our mothers were friends, so we practically had to be friends as well. If that's your definition of fate."

"I think it's quite charming. Anyone wants their child to get along with their friend's child. It makes planning events so much easier. You don't have to worry about not having any friends. And sometimes the parents get to play matchmaker. It's so cute."

"I guess so."

Tina took a huge sip of her wine before pouring each of them another glass full, "So I haven't gotten too fat? I feel like I've eaten so much pie. I can't help it, though. Olivia just has the best treats in town!"

"You look fine," Allen waved a hand. "Your weight is the last thing that you should have to worry about for a while. But you definitely should visit the salon for another haircut. You're starting to get split ends again. Nothing I can't fix, of course."

"Am I?" she placed a hand on her head. "I guess it has been a while. I'll have to come in tomorrow or Friday. I might do a different color. Maybe a lighter shade of brown. I'll have to decide."

"Who knows? Maybe you could try a whole new color on you. It'd be fun to experiment with it. I have been wanting to try a new dye that I had shipped to me."

* * *

Thursday had been a really slow day, hardly anyone wanting to walk through the sun's heat to get a haircut. It was early fall, so there was still a bit of heat left over from summer. Everyone seemed to be affected by the hot weather. Hana had complained about her hip pain, not liking how the heat was getting to her and her husband. Toni and Niko raced over to the traveling agency to get to Hina, both of them panting and sighing. Rod was usually in a good mood, but walked as if he had been poked in the eye repeatedly. He even snapped at him when they passed each other, the heat getting to him.

Using one of his magazines as a fan, Allen closed his shop around half an hour until six, counting the money as lifelessly as he could. He hated slow days, as it gave him nothing to do. He was the only one working at the salon, so he had to always be at the desk whenever he wasn't cutting hair. Since summer had ended, a lot of his customers had left town. The gardening tours that Rio had done had impressed some people so much that they came back to visit the town whenever they could. Fall and spring had the least amount of tourists, but some people lingered, intrigued by the hard work done to the town, each building placed with dedication and careful planning. It was a good thing that there was such a huge inn in town to fit all of the new people not wanting to move in.

Once he made sure that he had the right amount in the register, he flipped over his open sign and made his way out of the salon. He didn't feel like going straight upstairs so he strolled on over to Rio's farm. There was something depressing about passing the empty house, all of Rio's belongings still inside. Dunhill didn't have the heart to get rid of any of it, besides any food that was left. Not even her bed was touched after she died. It was as those the town wanted to believe that she was still with them. As if they could see her for one last day, full of energy and ready to help. Her barn and chicken coop were still in her yard, empty as well. Allen forgot what they did with her chickens and cows. It didn't really matter to him. Maybe Neil took them in? Or they were sold to a different farmer who would care for the ownerless animals?

He finally stopped at the grave near the edge of the river. Rio had always enjoyed fishing. And water in general. He didn't care for fishing himself as he couldn't stay still for that long. It was outside of his nature. Not to mention boring as hell. He looked down on the small grave, feeling a fresh wave of regret go through his whole being. He owed her so much. So much that could never be given. It was as if she had only died a couple of months ago. The place felt empty without her. She was the one to build it up from the ashes. How could they keep up her legacy? None of them had her abilities. He reflected in her memory, refusing to sit down in the dirty grass. He also wanted to avoid falling into the water.

"So you came out here to reflect too?"

Allen looked over his shoulder to see Hana walking up to him, a handful of flowers catching his eye as the elder placed them besides Rio's tombstone with a look of regret in her small beady black eyes. She picked up the old one from the ground, most of the flowers limp. The single white rose that was still alive was plucked off and placed with the new ones.

"Yeah. I guess it's been awhile."

"Indeed. She was such a sweet young girl. She was like a granddaughter to me and Kosaburo. He hasn't had a very good fishing partner in years. And she was so good with the kids. I even thought that her and Neil would end up together? It really is such a shame that she had to die so early. She had so much of her life ahead of her."

"Neil?" Allen frowned at the thought of the blonde. He and Rio had been single around the same time, Neil not having a girlfriend for all the years that he knew him. He knew that it was petty to be annoyed at him liking the deceased farmer, but he couldn't help it. What if he had a crush on her the whole time? They could have been dating without the town even knowing. "Surely she wouldn't have liked a grouch like him?"

"Only she could bring out a smile in him," Hana stroked the rose, a little light smile on her face. "They could have had a white wedding. She always did love wintertime. She always grew great winter flowers. I'd make the best bouquets with her flowers. Hers were more cared for the ones that I get delivered."

Only one that could? Allen knew how hard it was to get Neil to quit smile. Everyone knew that the animal seller didn't do well with people. Getting even a small smirk from him was hard. How did someone get him to even like them. Love?

A smirk grew on his own lips as he began to see a challenge in his head. Just how hard was it to get Neil to say the words, I love you? He hadn't fallen for anyone in a long time, and doubted that he'd start liking Neil. But he couldn't resist the challenge. He had flings with other guys, but had never dating another male. It couldn't be that much different than a female, besides the sex. Glancing down at the flowers with a bit of hope, he nodded. "Winter flowers certainly are the best."

Hana seemed to not notice the change in demeanor as she continued, "It's a shame that no one in this town are getting married anymore. It's been so long since I've been able to babysit a child. I really adore children since they are so cute and innocent."

"They are," Allen relaxed his face so that he looked a bit gloomy, not wanting to let his mischievous thoughts show on him. "I guess this town could use another romance."

"Maybe young Yuri and Soseki. I've noticed him hanging around the tailor's more often. Emma tells me that they have gone for walks in the woods on her breaks. It's quite charming. She can do him some good with all that walking. She's a sweet girl. He'll take good care of her."

* * *

When Allen knocked on Tina's door, he was surprised to see her in pajamas. She opened the door lightly, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She pat down part of her hair that had been mused in her sleep. Considering it was eight at night, he must have woken her up from either a late nap or her rest for tomorrow.

"I didn't expect any visitors for the rest of the night, Allen. You woke me up."

"Sorry about that, Tina. I didn't expect you to be asleep just yet. But can you do me a huge favor?" He waved her over, a wrapped gift box in his hands. He handed it to her as he waited to tell her what he wanted from her. He had to keep it a secret. For suspense.

"Sure what do you need me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

11The last thing Neil wanted on his peaceful Saturday was someone slamming on his door. He grumpily got to his feet, his blanket casually falling to the floor. He didn't even bother picking it up as he wanted to get that damn knocking to finally stop. He would snap at whoever it was. Especially if it was Dunhill. He remembered all of the times that Rio had complained about the creepy old man doing the same thing to her. Not to mention all of the pictures that Dunhill had of all of the townsfolk. Neil had never liked Dunhill and his stalkerish behavior. But he had tolerated the old man when it was only them, Hana, and Emma in town. He remembered when Rio had moved to town.

The farmer had just started her farm up when he brought over her first cow to her. The cow had hardly ever listened to him, restless as if she had been just a calf, not a fully grown animal. The cow had wandered over to Rio's land just as she left the house, Neil following after her. It impressed him when the cow had instantly bonded with her new owner. He could tell by Rio's soft tone and touch that the cow, which had been named Misty, would be taken good care of. Rio's blue eyes had sparkled at the huge animal, telling her that she was glad to have her. It was one of the reasons that made Neil fall for the delicate blonde farmer.

He had wanted to confess his feelings to her for the longest time, but had never gained the courage to do so. He remembered how the other guys in town had flirted with her, even the happy-go-lucky Rod seemed to be speechless when it came to the farmer. He knew that he couldn't compete. How in the world was he going to gain her affection over a prince? Even the prince's butler seemed interested in winning Rio's heart. Neil had no hard feels for Amir or Sanjay. Even Soseki yearning for her affection never really bothered him. She was a cute and happy girl. It was the stupid redhead that he had problems with.

Even while being in a relationship with that annoying pink magician, he had caught Allen flirting with Rio numerous times. He had scoffed at the stylist, glaring at him the whole time. He just _had_ to flirt with anything that walked. Neil knew that he wasn't the most popular guy in town, but he was glad that he didn't have to stoop to the redhead's level. But he remembered how arrogant Allen was about the whole thing, acting as if he wasn't in the wrong at all.

* * *

Neil had been taking a small walk through the woods and decided to have a meal at the restaurant since it had been his day off. He had sat down at the table where Michelle usually performs. Luckily it was a Saturday, so he didn't have to see the overly sweet gumball of a girl. He couldn't be the only one who wasn't charmed by her magic or looks. She wore too much pink for his taste. He noticed Tina, Allen, Rod, and Rio all sitting together, all of them in a bubbly and good mood. He heard their laughter from his own seat, rolling his eyes at the others. He noticed how Tina was leaning into the pet seller's side, giving him her full attention. Was this supposed to be a date? Then why was Allen and Rio with them? The two looked way too close for Neil's liking.

He kept a glare locked onto the redhead, making sure that he didn't try anything. Wasn't he with Michelle? Did she know that he was hanging out with another girl, close enough for their thighs to touch? It was even worse when Felicity handed the group their desserts. Tina and Rod had shared a terrible looking chocolate cake, the smell of it even reaching Neil. Allen had an apple pie, while Rio had chosen chocolate pudding. He had scooped up a piece of pie, practically stuffing it into Rio's mouth. The farmer had giggled after she swallowed the bite, doing the same thing to him, while Rod and Tina had laughed at the pair's antics. Neil rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. He had gotten up to their table to tell him off.

"Hey, Neil," Rio flashed him a smile. "I wasn't even aware that you were here. You should have at least waved. Oh, hey! You wanna sit with us? You guys fine with that?"

"I'm fine," Rod nodded innocently, bright blue eyes on Tina, as if he didn't even care. She nodded as well as she agreed with Rod. They practically were glued together.

"I guess he can," Allen dismissed him, using his middle finger to adjust his glasses, as if flipping Neil off. Neil glared at the redhead's tone, wanting to slap that stupid smirk off his pretty face.

"Shouldn't Michelle be eating with you guys?" Neil had retorted, reminding the stylist that he really should be eating with his girlfriend instead of Rio. "Since you and her are both off today."

"She got sick," Rio told him with a slight frown. "She said that a fan must have given her something expired. She usually gets lots of gifts from her fans, including food. She said that she can't let them go to waste."

"I already saw her today anyways."

Neil had sat down between Rio and Allen, happily keeping the two apart. He could smell the flowery smell of the redhead's expensive shampoo, making him feel annoyed. How in the world could another guy smell so sweet? Rio's fruity scented perfume wasn't even as strong. He tried not to cringe at the desserts on the table, hating the sweets just from their looks. He had been uncomfortable the whole date, but he stopped their dumb flirting.

* * *

Neil opened his door to a grinning Tina, the brunette's hands behind her back. She had a mischievous smile on her face, her brown hair looking silkier than usual. She must have come to his home straight from the salon. He didn't like the look of things.

"Heya, Neil," she smiled even brighter at him, her gleaming white teeth showing through her lips. "I'm here to deliver this to you. This is my last deliver for the day." With those words she pulled out a bouquet filled with many different roses. He couldn't help noticing how most of the flowers were red roses. The symbol of love and romance. He gave the newspaper girl a glance.

"A bouquet? Who sent me that?"

"I'm not telling," she giggled. "It's a surprise. You must be pretty lucky to get such a nice gift. Those flowers came from a pretty expensive flower shop. I heard that they came from Bluebell itself."

"You don't know where they got shipped from? Isn't that your job?"

"The bouquet was made here, but the flowers came shipped, silly. I'll leave you with your flowers."

Neil watched her leave with confusion. She only wanted to deliver these flowers, but who in the world would bring him flowers. He glanced down at the roses, noticing the small thorns on the side of the stems. These flowers were the real deal. He noticed a small paper in the folds of the red rose in the middle, covered in a sweet smelling perfume. He opened the paper, curiosity taking over his senses. It was written in a much better handwriting than Neil's.

 _I bought these flowers because they reminded me of your sweet face, my love. They say that red roses symbolize love. My only wish is to hear the words, "I love you," come out of your lips. Nothing else in the world would make me happier._

"What?" Neil couldn't help but shake his head at such sappy words. These flowers certainly couldn't be for him? No one in town would have sent them to him. He never really talked to any of the single ladies in town. He glared down at the roses, wondering if Tina was play a joke on him. She even seemed like she was in on some joke.

He put on his shoe and left his house, not bothering to turn his light off as he tried to guess where the girl had gone, the harsh sunlight making him flinch a little. For fall, it sure had been sunnier lately. Maybe the weather was broken. He could see Tina in the distance, handing a small letter to Soseki. The older man gave her a light laugh at something she was saying to him. Were they together? Neil didn't know if she liked him or Rod. Some girls were just so hard to tell. She didn't seem to be interested in confessing to anyone. They didn't seem to notice him as he lead her into his home. Neil watched her disappear with a small sigh. He had been too late to catch up to her. What if she was talking to Soseki about him? The thought made him clench his fists.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Neil stiffened at the cocky tone, turning to give Allen a glare, "It's none of your damn business. Were you fucking stalking me?"

"I'm not allowed to leave my own house?" his smirk only grew as he glanced down at the small bundle of flowers in the animal seller's hand. "I see that you got a package. Tina seemed really giddy when she left your porch."

"Are you suppose to be this annoying?"

"Only for you, darling."

"Don't call me darling," Neil pointed at him with hate on his tongue. "You're an asshole."

"No need for harsh names," Allen wiggled his finger at him. "But it's good to know that you did end up getting my gift."

"Huh?" Neil cocked his head, completely confused. "You never got me a gift."

"Oh, but I did," the redhead pointed at the bouquet in Neil's grasp. "Those flowers right there. You do know the meaning of roses, don't you?"

"What?" the blonde hissed at him. "Why in the hell would you give me these?"

"Red roses mean love," Allen ignored him completely, using a hand to sweep away bangs as he made sure their gazes met. "It stands for passion."

"Love is the last thing I feel for you."

"You will eventually," the stylist shrugged. "You might not feel anything for me now, but I will win your affection. I meant what I said in my note. I will hear you say that you love me. I don't care how long it takes. You should just say it to me now and spare yourself the trouble, Neil. I'm nice like that."

"Oh sure, I have something important to tell you," Neil set the bouquet down near his door and gave the redhead his full attention, not liking the sparkle in those dark blue eyes.

"I'm waiting. . ."

"I think," Neil placed his hands together and swallowed whatever saliva was in his mouth before continuing. "You should go fuck yourself, you fucking asshole."

The gloating look fell from Allen's face and his eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, taking Neil's jaw in his hand, nails digging into the skin as he pulled Neil closer. "You probably think I'm joking. But I always get what I want." With that he pulled Neil into a kiss, his other hand on the blonde's back. Neil stiffened again, but managed to separate himself with a growl.

"You're so stupid!

"And you're so cute," Allen licked his lips. "You certainly are going to be quite the challenge, bitch."


End file.
